


（D受drabble合集）脏话罐

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath





	1. 【ND】这次尼禄没有说脏话

他们并不怎么见面，除非是接到了同一笔单子，而那鲜有发生。佛杜那和红墓市的距离对顺路拜访来说也太过遥远，尼禄印象中但丁来这里的次数屈指可数。

第一次是孤儿院刚刚建立的那年圣诞，另外一次就是现在。尼禄的头发短了，而但丁的长长了。他们躺在尼禄狭窄的单人床上，沉默又急迫地取悦彼此。但丁的身体在尼禄第一次尝试进入他时紧得可怕，他不得不把被箍痛的龟头重新拔出来，用舌头舔开他干涩的肛口。

“就……进来。”但丁几乎用耳语的声音说，他难得地不好意思起来，阴茎沉重地贴着肚皮，随着尼禄对他身体的摆弄流出一串串透明的前液。

但丁一定骑了很久的摩托，大腿的内侧有红色的擦伤痕迹，被尼禄尖利的指尖抚弄时，他像树枝在若有若无的风中摇摆那样颤抖起来。尼禄用舌头舔过那些快速愈合的瘀伤，它们正处在最敏感的状态，接着来到光滑的会阴，最后才是紧缩的穴口。他用舌头诱哄它为他打开，好用来寻下流的乐子。

但丁的呼吸在安静的房间里响得让他的心脏收紧，尼禄听着他一呼一吸，然后他的下体也跟着在他的舌头上收紧和放松，每次都更软一点，就像一颗糖。

他最终挤进但丁身体时恰好是下午两点，他知道得这么清楚，不过是因为孩子们刚刚结束了午睡，被允许到后院玩耍。他同时也意识到了让但丁窘迫的理由，以及他大开的窗户正对着楼下的院子。这让他紧张，同时觉得好笑，像他生命中重要的两部分之前一直被一面镜子隔开，现在另一面穿过了镜子。

但丁被他插得耸动，头几乎要碰上尼禄的铁架床头，再被他捏着腰拖回来，重新顶回那个危险的位置。他把拳头塞进嘴里，防止发出声音。而尼禄伸手去解救他的拳头（现在有一个湿润的牙印），“很难忍住？”他问。但丁好笑地看着他，如果不是尼禄借机狠狠顶了他一下，那张嘴里又会冒出什么惹人生气的话。但丁勉强忍住了一声呻吟，发出了像被噎住的声音。他的身体逐渐由内而外地湿润，像是一场清新的雨。

“操你！”院子里的孩子替但丁回了嘴。汤米？他模模糊糊地猜测声音的主人。脏话有时就像水痘，一个孩子染上，全部的孩子染上。他们身边又有妮可这么坏的影响，不过小时候得上总比长大后才有要好。

“操你的屁股！”另一个孩子回嘴，他们一定是在踢球，能听见泄气皮球撞在墙上让人沮丧的声音，然后是稚嫩的尖利笑声。

他正把孩子们你来我往的污言秽语一一实施。但丁显然也听到了，他们俩对视，然后哈哈大笑起来。


	2. 【3VD】维吉尔最后一次用枪

维吉尔厌恶枪械，就像他讨厌弱小，随便的衣着和多嘴多舌。 简单粗暴的射击将夺取生命力量的工作交给缺乏美感的机械运转，子弹一旦离开火热的枪口就脱离了自由意志的控制，成为惯性的奴隶。但刀不同，它们的年岁比最古老的帝国更长，在人类的诡计破坏权力的规则前，刀和剑已经有了自己的一席之地。  
他当然可以继续罗列刀剑优于火器的地方，但维吉尔现在只想说说他为什么讨厌枪。  
他手里正握着一把，属于他的兄弟，金属和雨在他的手指下冰冷，堵在但丁喉咙的枪口却仍然因为刚才的射击温热。  
“被贯穿胸口也无法杀死你，现在我明白了。”他维持语气平板，好像正陈述一件让人苦恼的小事，“那么你的枪呢？”  
他的兄弟浅粉色的嘴唇被黑色的枪管撑开，形成一个薄弱的色情细环，好像如果维吉尔再做得过分一点，就会将他撑坏。但丁挣扎着后退，显然已经想好了回嘴的话，但维吉尔抓着他的头发不允许他离开。  
“再乱动我会开枪。”维吉尔说，“如果你想亲自满足我的好奇，就请自便吧。”  
但丁安分下来，但眼睛闪着怒气。他的头发仍然因为汗水和雨水潮湿，最终，他在维吉尔的掌控下屈服，接纳自己手枪的侵犯。  
维吉尔满意地看着他顺从地吞吐黑色的金属，不情愿地摇晃着脑袋，过多的唾液屈辱地从嘴角溢出，把他涨红的脸弄得乱七八糟。  
但丁的嘴唇肿起，但他看着维吉尔的眼睛，就像看破了一个秘密那样用扯得过开的嘴微笑。艳红色的舌头在他这张颜色冷淡的脸上鲜艳耀眼得像是罪孽，它无惧于这致死的武器，反而与黑铁玩起危险的游戏。如它们的名字所暗示，他像乐器一样演奏黑檀木，用舌面和口腔在金属上发出濡湿的声响，鼻腔如同歌唱那样具有节奏韵律地轻哼。  
维吉尔痛恨枪械，而他开始能感觉到它，就像是阎魔刀那样，像是他身体延伸出去的一部分，在他兄弟满是废话的，湿热的，罪孽的嘴里被玩弄吞吐。  
他痛恨但丁将永远不会被他摧毁，即使他扣动了扳机。  
他痛恨他不会在这时扣动扳机，而但丁心知肚明。


	3. UD触手

那些本来就是为了吮吸鲜血而存在的肢体，是天生贪婪且带有明确目的的武器和工具，擅长把自己伪装得无害，用湿润的滑液包裹自己。但丁当然能承受住这个，这个恶魔清楚地知道他不会被成年人阴茎粗细的触手伤到，即使他处于这样虚弱不堪的状态，像是布娃娃一样任尤里森摆弄。  
他命令那些奸诈的延伸隐秘行事，灵巧而迅速地溶蚀掉半魔碍事的衣服，现在他能看到但丁苍白的肉体在破碎的衣物间浮现，用他所有的眼睛。那些连接在躯干上的眼球贪婪地注视着他的兄弟，甚至没有足够的力量变成不完全的恶魔形态，徒劳地反抗着魔王不可违抗的力量，任由光滑的触手奸淫他的身体，将他像是没有灵魂的器物那样使用。  
但丁的身体美味地包裹着着他身体的入侵者，他无力的呻吟像是悦耳的音乐。“力量，但丁。”尤里森缓缓说，“没有它你就什么也不是。”而拥有力量又多么令人心醉神迷。  
“你就用力量来做这个？”但丁在踢打间已经丢失了一只靴子，左脚因为不见阳光而苍白的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩。现在右脚是他全身唯一仍有遮蔽的地方，但他看起来毫不在意，竟敢蔑视尤里森的权威。“你以前还要更有创意点，维吉尔。”  
这个名字让他不悦。  
“安静。”邪恶之树迅速地狠狠勒住了那张讨厌的嘴。他能感觉到但丁张开嘴唇撕咬藤蔓，这只给了贪食的树根侵占他口腔的机会，多么愚蠢。  
触手延伸着，直到能触到他喉咙的后部，每次戳弄都引发一波让人满意的痉挛。在他身体内的两根根须肆意生长着，不知疲倦的旅人一样讨论着但丁身体的极限，像是想在他的身体内形成完满的回环。  
但丁的喉咙渗出淡薄的血丝，已经足够让邪恶之树垂涎。尤里森收紧禁锢住他的根须，满意地看着但丁浑身颤抖。他的口腔正被粗大的根茎上无数的切面吮吸，同样的事情也发生在他熟烂的肠道。  
“你当然不会认为我只有这点能耐，不是吗？”  
那根以恐怖速度和力道奸淫但丁的触手不再只攻击他敏感的一点，转而慵懒地进出起来。尤里森可以想象它如何吮吸过但丁肠道内的每一点，像是无数张恶毒狡猾的嘴，他不再需要寻找但丁的弱点，他身体内的每一点都是弱点，都将在尤里森的掌握下臣服。  
就像这样，他将会成为尤里森的玩物，他的臣属和武器。  
但丁痛苦地收紧，尽管他拼尽全力抵抗，仍然不得不痉挛着在魔树延伸上高潮。尤里森将魔树根系缓慢抽离他的身体，它们如此偏爱他的兄弟，那根湿淋淋的舌头被依依不舍地松开，无力地垂在肿胀的嘴唇外。他的兄弟并不在意这样的失态，他的阴茎和后穴即使不再被吮吸折磨，仍然在持续不断地高潮，一次又一次，直到他被松开，丢在地面上。  
很快，他想，有了力量，他所预想的一切都会实现。


End file.
